


Bump in the Night

by TheFrenchiestLlama



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: M/M, but what's new really, fearful flirting, it's a little sad i guess, steve gets beat up a little, um idk?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFrenchiestLlama/pseuds/TheFrenchiestLlama
Summary: Steve Rogers wakes up in the middle of the night to a surprise.





	

Steve awoke to the sound of something in his bedroom falling to the floor. After a couple seconds he opened his eyes to find a shadowy figure standing over him. His breath caught in his throat, a million possibilities rushing through his head. He considered that he might be having a bout of sleep paralysis, a possible side effect to the kind of persistent stress that he had been having lately—that feeling of tightness in his chest, the dreams of that face, again and again, screaming…falling….   
The figure moved. Steve was careful not to react, hoping the intruder was convinced that he was still asleep. The figure lifted its arm, the moonlight glinting off a metal hand. Bucky took a step towards Steve’s bed.  
“I know you’re awake. You don’t have to pretend.” He grunted.  
Steve bolted upright in bed. Suddenly, his heart was hammering in his chest. He took a couple deep breaths, trying to stay calm and be sure that Bucky didn’t catch on to how nervous he was.  
“Why are you here?”   
“I-I…” Bucky’s voice was wavering. “I don’t know…who I am.” Steve felt the urgent need to comfort his friend, stepping one foot out of the bed and then the other, slowly, as not to provoke him.  
As soon as Steve was standing Bucky had him pinned, one arm to the wall and the metal one pressed painfully against his sternum.   
“On the bridge.” Bucky said urgently, his voice a strained hiss. “On the bridge, I remember….you knew me. You said my…you said A name. You know who I am.”  
“Well.” Steve wheezed. “I can’t really answer if I can’t breathe.” Bucky replied by pressing his arm harder to Steve’s chest. Steve could feel the cold hardness of Bucky’s arm through his sweatshirt.   
Steve’s heart broke when he saw the pain and confusion in his friend’s eyes. He lifted his hands and made an attempt to wrestle Bucky to the ground. He had him pinned, but only barely. He was woozy and he was tired and he was more than a little scared.   
“Bucky. Your name is Bucky; and if you’d just take a second, I could explain more. But fighting isn’t going to get either of us anywhere.”  
Bucky refused to meet Steve’s eyes. He seemed to be coming to a decision, and seconds later he relaxed his arms, allowing Steve to get up. The two of them sat on Steve’s bedroom floor for a couple seconds before Bucky burst into tears.  
He cried into his folded arms in long, loud, wet sobs that Steve had rarely heard from him since they were children. Steve found himself rubbing the shoulders of the man who just minutes earlier had been threatening to kill him.  
After getting him to settle down, the two of them talked. The conversation was held entirely in urgent whispers. Steve got to hear a lot about Bucky’s life on the run, although at some points he just found himself staring into his friend’s dimly lighted face, just happy to be seeing it again. While it definitely wasn’t the Bucky that he had grown up with, Steve could definitely see more of him in his face than he had on the bridge or in the wreckage.  
Only after a few hours of talking did Steve realize just how tired he was, and he could see the bags under his friends’ eyes too.   
“Hey Bucky…” he says, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Where are you sleeping tonight?”   
Bucky looked away, refusing to meet his eyes. “There’s a warehouse down the street where I’ve been squatting for at for the past week…” he laughed. “I-I’ve actually been spying on you for a while.”  
Steve thought for a second and bent to meet Bucky’s eyes. “Well…” he said. “That sounds unenjoyable. If you want, you could stay here instead.”   
Bucky was defensive, but with enough convincing he promised to spend the night on Steve’s couch. Steve set up a makeshift bed there, using more blankets and pillows than he knew were necessary.   
After Bucky lay down and started snoring almost immediately, (at least there was one part of him that had stayed consistent) Steve tried to go back to sleep but found that his heart was still pounding. He sat in bed for a couple minutes before wandering back into the living room and sat in his recliner, watching Bucky sleep from across the room. Despite the fact that he was a wanted man, knowing Bucky was there made Steve feel strangely safe.   
Steve hardly noticed he was drifting off to sleep. He dreamed of Brooklyn and of that same face, except this time it was smiling.

Honey-colored morning light was burning through Steve’s eyelids. He didn’t want to wake up, he was still extremely tired, and his whole body seemed to ache for some reason. Suddenly, he remembered what had happened the night before and his eyes snapped open. He had fallen asleep in his recliner, with a blanket on his lap that he was positive hadn’t been there when he’d fallen asleep. He sat up and looked around the room, which was pretty cluttered but hadn’t seemed to change from the day before. For a couple seconds he wondered if Bucky had ever been in the apartment at all, until he saw the neatly folded note on his coffee table.

 

Dear Steve,  
Being here, with you, was something I’d been dreaming of for months. But we both knew from the start that it couldn’t last. Me being anywhere near you is dangerous for the both of us. I left hours ago, don’t bother looking for me, I know you and you will only end up hurting yourself.  
Thank you for helping me remember,  
Sincerely,  
Bucky.


End file.
